


Apathetic | SangKyu

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dashing, M/M, apathetic, driwed, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Short sequel to Dashing





	1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse ** **(finished writing but not all published)**   
** Extricate ** **(finished writing but not all published)**   
** My Juyeon ** **(completed)**   
** "Boy, Love" ** **(completed)**   
** Love from Trot ** **(completed)**   
** Us **   
** Airy ** **(completed)**


	2. Scene 1

Sangyeon quietly lied in bed, unable to move. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to hold something by himself. They didn't trust him with anything. "Sangyeon, time to eat." "I don't want to eat." "You've got to. You've gotten so thin." She lifted up his arm then sighed. "He wouldn't like this you know..." "He's dead." She frowned as Sangyeon curled into himself. "Please eat." "No." "Don't make me force you." "Then I'll find a way to choke on it." "You're being unnecessarily difficult."

She gently wiped his mouth then set the tray aside. "What do you want to do today?" "Die." "Sangyeon..." He turned away from her. "Let's go to the pet shop." "No." She grabbed his hand then dragged him out of bed. "We're going out."

Sangyeon trudged along as they made their way to her desired location. "We're here." She pushed him inside and the sounds from animals came into play. "Oh look." A small kitten had run over to them and took interest in Sangyeon. "It's so small...and fragile..." "You can pick it up." Sangyeon briefly squatted down to pick up the kitten. "How do you feel?" The kitten playfully bit Sangyeon's fingers as he held it. "Empty." The kitten mewed as it started attacking his hand.

Sangyeon sighed as she took them back home. "Sangyeon, you may not believe it, but you're getting better." "Bullshit." She frowned as Sangyeon looked emotionless. "It's true. You're expressing more. Before, you wouldn't even respond to people." "I miss those days." "Stop being so negative. How do you think he'd feel if he heard you talking like this?" "Shut the fuck up. He's dead, sis. He's dead and he's never coming back." He started to cry. "Oh my god, Sangyeon-" She quickly leaned him against her as she hurried home.

ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ

She placed a damp cloth on his forehead as he slept. She had accidentally unearthed suppressed memories. He had started to hyperventilate, sweat and a few other things. She worried that he wouldn't ever be ready for what they had in store. The doorbell was heard and she quickly went to answer it. "Chan." "Hey. Is he awake?" "I just put him to sleep." She explained everything as they walked upstairs. "I got it. Be safe." She nodded before leaving the room.

Chanhee found himself nodding off as Sangyeon remained motionless in bed. "Are you tired?" Chanhee sat up then looked around. "It was me, you dolt." Chanhee looked down at Sangyeon who now had his eyes open. "A bit, but I'm more worried about you." He patted the space next to him. "Lie down." Chanhee rolled next to him then felt Sangyeon pull him closer. "Let's sleep and forget about your worries, obligations and the like." "Alright." Chanhee felt Sangyeon rest his head against his chest and wondered if his sister had told him.

ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ

Sangyeon woke up and saw Chanhee was still asleep. Not that it mattered since he was connected to the bed. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to move around freely. A part of him missed that freedom. He opted for looking up at the ceiling as he didn't have much of a choice. He soon found himself having wild thoughts that most would consider crazy. "Sang." He blinked and felt he had come back to reality. "You're awake?" "Yeah. Thanks for letting me sleep." "You're going to need your energy." "Why?" Sangyeon started pulling on his bindings.

"Stop it!" Chanhee reluctantly slapped Sangyeon who then ceased to move. "I would love to free you, but we just aren't sure if you're ready..." "Ready for what?" Chanhee fidgeted as he avoided Sangyeon's gaze. "Ready to be able to move around like normal people, sort of. Like before...and not try to..." He made a gesture and Sangyeon understood right away. "I'm fine now. Why can't you both see that?" "We're just worried..." Chanhee reached for his bindings then stopped. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid and won't let go of me as we walk around the house." "I promise." They connected pinkies and Chanhee soon went to work on freeing Sangyeon.

He rubbed his wrist as Chanhee linked his arm with his own. "Remember, you promised." "Yes." Chanhee sighed then led him out the room.

"And we're back at your room. You were well behaved." "I told you, I'm fine." "Prove to me that you are by walking around and not looming over dangerous objects." "And if I do it successfully, you both have to stop binding me and let me go out on my own as well." "Fine." They shook on it.

Chanhee watched as Sangyeon took the exact same route as they did before. Everything was going well, then the kitchen came into view. "If you can get through this, I'll hold up my end." Sangyeon shook his head then started to walk through at the same pace.  _"There's a knife in the sink..."_  He looked away then kept moving. "So you did in fact make it. The route isn't finished yet. There's still the bathroom then your room."

The word bathroom rang in Sangyeon's ears. "Okay..." He ascended the stairs then paused at the doorway. "Go on." He entered then quietly looked around. He felt something resurfacing and quickly left. "Now back to your room." Chanhee watched as Sangyeon walked down the hall then stopped at his door. "Well, you've proven yourself. I'll let your sister know." Chanhee busied himself on his phone as Sangyeon curled up on the floor as a memory replayed consistently in his mind.


	3. Scene 2

Sangyeon quietly ate breakfast at home alone. Their trust in him had grown since that day he proved himself to Chanhee. He finally felt free. He went to the kitchen and washed his dishes before deciding to head out for a walk.

He hummed a song as the bus pulled into the first downtown stop. It then pulled off, taking him to his desired stop. He got off the bus then wondered why he even bothered to come here. There wouldn't be anyone here. He made his way to the plaza then stopped as the faint sound of music was heard.  _"It couldn't be..."_  He found himself running towards the plaza. It couldn't be him he thought over and over.

He turned the corner then stopped. It wasn't him. It wasn't Changmin. His mood dropped drastically as he watched. "Oh! Aren't you that guy Changmin used to teach?" A kid had walked over to him with sparkles in his eyes. "Yeah, I am." "Will we ever see Changmin again?" His heart shattered. What could he possibly tell this child? "No. He moved to another country. Didn't say where." This was better than straight up telling the kid he died.

ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ

He passed by a store then found himself backing up to look through the window. He found himself staring at the cashier. Something felt familiar about him. He went inside and went straight for the cashier. "Excuse me." He lifted his head then widened his eyes in shock. "Is there-" The cashier ran to the back and disappeared from sight. "What the fuck?" Another worker came out and took the previous cashier's place. "Excuse me, but what just happened?" "We switched. Now, what is it that you need?" "That cashier."

Sangyeon quietly watched from outside as the cashier who ran kept his back to him. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. No loitering." "Fine, I'll buy something." He didn't really have money, but he'd be forced to leave otherwise. He entered the store again then watched as the old cashier gravitated towards the back. "Look, I don't know what you did but it's affecting my pal's work ethic, so quickly make a purchase and never come back." "I just need to talk to him." "It's obvious he doesn't want to talk to you. Give up."

The cashier poked his head out and saw the guy and his coworker arguing. He didn't like it, but something about the guy frightened yet excited him. He didn't really get a good look before. He quietly closed the door behind him then approached the both of them with his head lowered. "Oh, you came out." He quickly went behind the counter and hid behind his coworker. "Hey, do you mind looking at me? I swear you look familiar...may I please confirm if I'm crazy or not?" He sighed then poked his head out from behind. "You-" His eyes widened again. "Sangyeon...?" "Changmin...?" They had spoken at the same time.

Changmin was reluctant to leave his coworker's side, until he saw Sangyeon run out of the store. "What's his deal?" "I don't know..." He found himself going after him, despite his shift not being over. "Sangyeon!" He wouldn't stop running. "Sangyeon!" The chase continued on until Changmin was forced to stop. His leg had started to pain him. He noticed a Sangyeon had stopped at a light and took the chance to catch up, even it hurt like hell.

He caught up to Sangyeon and pulled him away from the curb. "Why are you running?" He watched as Sangyeon frantically shook his head as tears poured out of his eyes. "Sangyeon, speak." "You're dead, you're dead. you're dead-" Changmin pulled him in for a tight hug. "Can someone dead do this?" "N-" He pulled away then placed his lips against Sangyeon's. He then pulled away then asked the same question. "No...they can't..." "I'm alive." "How...? I saw you motionless...you weren't breathing...blood everywhere..." Sangyeon felt faint. He quickly passed out.

ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ

Sangyeon opened his eyes and saw he was in an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?" "My room." He looked around and confirmed it was indeed a bedroom. "Did you do some redecorating?" "We moved." "Oh..." His smile was as warm and soft as ever. "Where have you been...?" "In and out of places." "Hospitals?" He nodded. "Not a lot of them believed I'd live, so they wanted to kill me gently. Some others believed I could and did all they could. It wasn't enough. So they called in for others and somehow got me stable and functioning." Sangyeon nodded in understanding. "I still wasn't where I should be, so I was constantly being moved from hospital to hospital for treatments. I can certainly tell you it was a hefty bill. Somehow my family and I managed to pay it off." Sangyeon nodded again.

"How long has it been...?" "A year. Well, a little over." "Has it really been that long since I've seen you...?" "Yeah..." They sat in silence as they let that fact sink in. "I missed you..." Sangyeon snapped his head in his direction. "When I realized I was still alive, I made it my mission to one day visit you and tell you how I felt since I couldn't back then..." "Well, I'm here now..." Changmin tucked a tuft of hair behind his ear before speaking.


	4. Scene 3

"Remember when we told each other we were each other's #1 reason?" "Yeah." "It was when I saw you there in that state before we confessed that..." He fidgeted as he formulated his words. "I realized then how much you meant to me and that if I had lost you..." Sangyeon could see the sadness on Changmin's face. "I had then become aware of my feelings when we told each other. I liked you." "You say liked, which means you don't now?"

"No...I don't just like you...I really like you now..." Changmin looked at Sangyeon, knowing he had just confessed his feelings from over a year ago. He knew Sangyeon probably no longer felt anything and prepared for rejection. "I accept your feelings, but my own..." Sangyeon clutched his heart in sadness. "They've dulled..." Changmin climbed into bed with Sangyeon then straddled him. "I'll do anything to win you back..." Changmin pulled Sangyeon into a kiss then smiled when Sangyeon gave him entrance.

Changmin teased Sangyeon slightly as he briefly grinded against him. "Don't do that..." "Because you actually like it?" Changmin grinded a bit more before stopping as he was making himself horny. "Finish what you started, you devil."

**weewooweewoo!! do not advance past this point if you cannot handle the sexual acts between people! otherwise, enjoy~!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It started with just kissing. Someone leaned in first, but it didn't matter who; what mattered was that it happened, and their lips were touching. Moving. Against each other, and Sangyeon felt lightheaded when Changmin nipped at his bottom lip, demanding, begging, pleading. He moved his hands to Changmin's shirt, still keeping his lips sealed, and pulled it over Changmin's head.

Changmin immediately moved to recapture Sangyeon's swollen lips, using surprise to his advantage to finally let their tongues glide together.

From there, it just became a clash of teeth and tongue as they tried to get closer to each other and simultaneously take what was left of their clothes off too. It ended up in a messy pile in the corner of the room, and finally, Changmin decided it was enough.

"Are you really sure you want this?" he asked, gently cupping Sangyeon's jaw. It was a weirdly tender moment amidst all the chaotic lust they were just in, and it was sweet. Sangyeon nodded, desperate and parched. Changmin took it as a good sign. "Okay, can you get the condoms and lube from in there?"

Sangyeon wordlessly reached over to the bedside drawer to take a small bottle out and a box of packets. "Please, hurry." He added, laying down on the bed.

"Do you want me to do it?" even as he said it, Changmin was already smearing lube on his fingers.

"Yeah..." Sangyeon was blushing furiously. Changmin only laughed, warmly, and placed a hand on Sangyeon's thigh, soothing him down. Changmin rubbed his fingers, warming the lube to avoid discomfort, and started to open him up. He circled the pink, fluttering rim and slowly pushed his finger inside, watching Sangyeon's face for any discomfort. Sangyeon noticed, of course he did, and let out a breathy, "Keep going."

Changmin added another finger, stretching slowly as if Sangyeon was made of delicate glass that would break without warning. Sangyeon let out a tiny moan, trying to stay still on the bed and not move around. Changmin added another finger, slowing down even more. He also just added more lube, letting the cold liquid drip down on the stretched hole.

"Think you can handle it now?"

"Yeah..." Sangyeon nodded. When Changmin moved to turn Sangyeon over, he was stopped. "Can we do it like this? I want to see you."

Changmin swallowed dryly. "Sure." He reached over to put a pillow under his hips, angling him better, then rolling a condom down his hard, pulsating dick. He groaned at the relief of finally touching himself, pumping himself a few times with a lubricated hand and using his other hand to lightly trace circles on Sangyeon's inner thigh.

He aligned the tip of his dick into Sangyeon's rim and slowly sank in, holding himself in from thrusting into the inviting, warm heat, until he was balls-deep in.

"Did I hurt you?" Changmin asked, gently wiping a stray tear from Sangyeon.

"No, just...just give me a moment." Sangyeon breathed out, chest rising and falling with every breath. "You're bigger than I imagined."

"Thanks?"

"You can move." Sangyeon tapped his arm lightly after a few moments.

Changmin nodded, then pulled back slowly. He bucked his hips gently at first, willing Sangyeon to be accustomed to his size and pace. Then he started to move freely, finding a rhythm perfect for both of them and leaning down to connect their lips in a sloppy, deep kiss.

Sangyeon threw his arms around Changmin's neck as Changmin tightened his grip on his waist, almost folding him in half. They just wanted to get closer, closer to each other.

"I'm close" Changmin whispered, lightly biting his jaw.

"M-me too." Sangyeon moaned, raking his nails on Changmin's back.

Changmin came first, his thrusting sputtering a bit as he shot into the condom, desperately grinding his orgasm out in the clenching heat of Sangyeon's ass. He didn't pull out yet, shallowly thrusting as he snaked a hand on Sangyeon and moved his hand up and down his untouched dick.

Sangyeon moaned into a pillow, hips riding out the gentle shockwaves of pleasure from Changmin's hands.

Finally, he came with a shiver, spurting white on Changmin's hands and his abdomen.


	5. Scene 4

Changmin ran his fingers through Sangyeon's hair as they sat in the bathtub. "Were you satisfied?" "Very." He leaned back more into Sangyeon then closed his eyes. "This is only the beginning..." Sangyeon looked at Changmin then noticed the scars on his neck. It was awful to look at. "Sangyeon." "Hm?" "Am I still number one since I'm still alive?" He held Changmin closer then kissed the top of his head. "Yes."

Sangyeon eyed Changmin as he strutted around in sweats. "What? You want more of me?" "No...I just really can't believe you're here..." Changmin squatted in front of Sangyeon and rested his arms on his thighs. "We just had sex. I don't think it's possible to fuck a ghost let alone touch one." "You could be an imposter." "Do you really want me dead that badly? Will that make you happy?" "Changmin-" He quickly got up and headed into the kitchen with Sangyeon following close behind.

"Put it down!" "I thought you wanted me dead!" "That's not what I was saying!" Changmin dropped the knife as he broke down in tears. Sangyeon swiftly moved it away and held Changmin. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I was just saying that all this time I was convinced I'd never see you again, and here you are." He quietly swayed back and forth as the only sound heard was Changmin's sobbing.

ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ

Sangyeon found himself lying down in bed with a sleeping Changmin and a big urge for salty food. He didn't want to wake Changmin up for something small, so he opted to sneaking out of Changmin's hold.

"What's here to eat..." He picked a few ingredients and started cooking. He decided to add more for Changmin when he woke up. He was positive he'd be hungry as well. He checked the time on his phone then smiled. He had plenty of time to eat before leaving.

He ended his call with Chanhee then got up to wash the dishes before he left. He found a piece of paper and pen then wrote something cute and placed it next to the pot in the kitchen. "I should copy down the address before I leave..." He closed the door behind him then took out his phone so he could type down the address.

ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ

"Hey." "Hey." Chanhee watched as Sangyeon stabbed his salad. "Pretty good weather for nighttime huh?" "Yep." Chanhee winced as Sangyeon slammed his drink down. "Are you mad?" "No." He couldn't stand seeing the poor salad get such awful treatment. "So, you said you wanted to talk..." "Why? Why did you hide it?" Chanhee gave him a confused look. "What do y-" "Don't fucking play dumb with me." Chanhee shrunk back as Sangyeon now had a killing look in his eye.

"It wasn't my idea! Yongshi thought it'd be best if you never met him again. She said he was the reason you were so unwell for half of the year..." Sangyeon sighed then glared at Chanhee. "Why did  **you**  go along with it?" "I blame Changmin too! You were doing decently until he entered your life! And ever since then it's been a rollercoaster of just about everything and I couldn't stand it! He was taking away my closest friend too!" Sangyeon had never seen Chanhee so upset. "Have you been k-" "Yes I fucking have because I want you to be happy! But that asshole Changmin is giving you everything but happiness! And so what if you met him again, you no longer care for him, right?"

Sangyeon looked at Chanhee who was obviously seeing red. "How could anyone still love a person they believe to be dead?" "I'm going to fall in love with him just to spite you!" Sangyeon stood up then angrily left his seat. "Oh no you're not." He was pulled back by Chanhee who then trapped him in his seat. "You are never going to see him again. Never." "Why are you doing this?" "Because I care. Because I love you." Chanhee's eyes had softened as he kissed Sangyeon's forehead. "Don't let Changmin rope you in again...He'll use any method to keep you with him...even suicide threats..."

Sangyeon gently pushed Chanhee away then stood up. "What makes you think I don't want to be tied down with him?" "What...?" "My sexual desire for him is high already. Once my love reaches the same height, there's no return." "Why are you telling me this? That'll just make me keep you from seeing him." "I said it because I'm going to show you that I'll still find ways to him, no matter what." Sangyeon took out a few bills then handed them to Chanhee. "My portion for the check." He coolly turned on his heel and left.


	6. Final Scene

**some months, weeks and days later...**

"And it's done." Changmin stretched out then shuffled to Sangyeon's side. "Oh wow..." "Is it not good enough?" "It's perfect." Changmin smiled widely as Sangyeon had sketched him lying down with his back arched. "Do you want to keep it?" "May I?" Sangyeon gently tore it out then handed it to him. "It's so nice..." Changmin gravitated to Sangyeon's lap then felt arms wrap around his waist. "When are you moving in?" "I keep telling you once I get a job. I can't have you paying for everything."

Changmin reluctantly pulled away as he needed air. "Your lips are so addicting." "You in general, are addicting." Changmin giggled then rested his head against Sangyeon's neck. "How's Chanhee and Yongshi?" "Still unhappy, but they're starting to see how happy you make me." "It only took a bit of time." "Changmin." He took note of Sangyeon's serious tone. "Yes?" "Can you be honest with me?" "Definitely." He felt Sangyeon shift then turn him around. "Would you use dirty tricks to get me to stay with you, like suicide threats for example?"

Changmin tilted his head in confusion. He couldn't understand why Sangyeon thought he'd go to such lengths to keep someone who didn't want him. "No. If you no longer want me, I'd let you go. It'd hurt like hell, but that's all." "I see..." Changmin smiled softly on the outside as he worried on the inside. Had he asked months ago, his answer would've been different. He sought a friend to confide in and after a while the feelings had left. He didn't want to make Sangyeon unhappy by his own selfish actions. "Chang." "Huh?" "What's wrong? You're crying a bit." "I was just thinking of how I finally got to hold you in my arms after a whole year since we parted."

"I'm glad we're together again, Chang. I don't know if I could handle losing you again so soon." Changmin quietly growled as Sangyeon gently caressed his cheek. He leaned into his touch then gave him a warm smile. "You're so beautiful Chang..." "So are you, you fine piece of art." "Stop...I'm not good looking." Changmin fake gasped then squished Sangyeon's face. "I don't want to hear those words ever leave your mouth ever again. Understand?" "Yessir." Sangyeon leaned his head against Changmin's then looked into his eyes. "I'm going to stay over tonight if that's okay with you." "You don't even have to ask."

ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ

"Stop." Changmin kept his eyes focused on the food before him as Sangyeon gently dry humped him. "Eh, do you really want me to stop?" Sangyeon waited for Changmin's answer but received none. "So, you're okay with this?" Changmin nearly dropped the ladle as Sangyeon briefly ran his hands over his crotch. "Please...I'm horny because of you..." "Then why don't we skip the appetizer and get straight to the main course?" Changmin shook his head as he checked the contents in the pot for the nth time.

Changmin was near his breaking point. He could feel his dick dripping with so much precum from Sangyeon's continuous attacks. "Sangyeon..." "What? Is dinner done?" "I'm so hot...I can't ignore this anymore." "W-" He turned around and held Sangyeon by his arms as he pulled him to the couch. He was soon on top of Sangyeon and heavily attacking him with brief yet deep and passionate kisses. "I fucking hate you, Sangyeon. I'm so turned on I can't even think straight." Sangyeon stopped his hands then held them. "Let's not tonight. Tonight, I just want to spend time doing other things with you." Changmin whined as bounced on top of him. "We can take care of that by distracting you. Tonight is bonding night." Changmin nodded as he lied down on on top of him.

"The fire is still on." Sangyeon had never seen Changmin move so fast in his entire life.


End file.
